Haunted
by Pinkuro
Summary: "His eyes stopped focusing on anything else but her. He was scared, he was terrified. No, it couldn't have followed him half way around the world." oneshot. horror. house/chase NOW BETA-ED


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: **horror,** violence, slash, oneshot

Rating: PG-17

Characters: House, Chase, evil spirit (OC)

Pairing: House/Chase

Summary: "His eyes stopped focusing on anything else but _her. _He was scared, he was terrified. No, _it_ couldn't have followed him half way around the world."

Pinku: I wanted to write some horror house piece for awhile, I hope this is a good horror. By the way, Terminated is in the process of being beta-ed, so it shouldn't take too much longer (I hope xP). And before you ask, this set in season 1 or 2.

ETA: Now Beta-ed by _sernity1806_, thank you so much!

x

_There was a creaking somewhere, like the entire house was ready to fall. But that was impossible, that place was new, it just wouldn't fall.  
_

_In her ear, there was a guttural noise, in her ears, it sounded like a scream that was making her deaf._

_She couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to ignore it. She drunk so her world would become smaller and smaller, but that scream in her ear would never leave. _

_Never leave.  
_

_Around the room, she could see her with her eyes. The image was ugly, there was blood all around her body, her destroyed body was all broken, her skin ripped apart, and her face hid under strands of very long dark hair.  
_

_"So you've finally come to get me huh?" She spoke to the image. "It's been time" _

_x_

_Chase came back home after a long busy day. He was tired and he hoped he could rest._

_But more than anything, he hoped his mother was alright._

_He opened his house's door yelling "Mom, I'm home!" to tell her that he was finally there. She was usually calmer when he got home._

_When there was a lack of response – there usually was – he went to search his mother "Mom?" he asked. He walked from the hallway to the living room and wasn't hard to find what he was looking for. There she was, his mother, dropped on the floor, eyes open like she was looking somewhere, but they were dull now, her face looked just like his, once beautiful, now she was ruined, distorted, like a wild animal had attacked her and ripped her eyes, skin and going all way to the muscles. All her body was broken and covered in blood and bruises, gushes of blood were staining her clothes and the floor creating a puddle underneath her. It was a gruesome sight._

_Chase screamed. He knew what happened. He knew exactly who did this. _

_He couldn't stay there anymore._

_He had to pack his things. No. No time to pack, he had his credit card with plenty of money on it; he would travel somewhere and never go back. His father could take care of the rest. _

_He went to the first place he saw in the airport: United Kindgom. _

_The first thing he did when he got there was enter a seminary school._

x

x

Haunted

x

x

Chase was satisfied. He finally was in a good place, far away enough from his original home. New Jersey, United States of America, it was where he lived now. He was currently working under Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's Diagnostic Department of Gregory House. Nothing bad would happen there that wouldn't be House's fault.

And that was his life now. He was glad he had finally found peace. No angry spirit would find him there. He had been traveling a lot in fear it would follow him, find him. But it's been awhile since he had, last since his mother's murderer. His life has never been better.

He hoped it would remain this way.

x

"Maybe it's Wilson's disease" Cameron spoke. They were all sat in the glass table making a differential of a forty year old overweight woman that was anything but fine.

"Can't be Wilson's disease, there's no Kayser-Fleischer ring in her eyes" Chase replied in a matter-of-fact way.

While Foreman looked at the patient's file trying to find something missing, Cameron was looking at the board of symptoms trying to get another idea, and House walked in circles trying to both relieve his pain and find the patient's diagnosis. Chase on the other hand was looking at House, and was going to say what his idea was. "But I think it could be heredi.." He interrupted himself when, with the corner of his eyes, he could see _her. _Long hair falling to the breasts. Ripped clothes as well as ripped skin, blood, broken bones.

He couldn't breathe. He held it, and stopped inhaling and exhaling; his eyes stopped focusing on anything else but _her. _He was scared, he was terrified. No, _it_ couldn't have followed him half way around the world. After so long, why now? Why now? His heart was racing fast and adrenaline rushing through his body so he starting to activate the fight-or-flight response.

House noticed it; he noticed that Chase stopped in mid-sentence. He paused his circle walking and stared at the blond doctor. He observed that he was looking at some random point in the wall, and his expression was odd. The Diagnostician raised an eyebrow.

"Chase?" He called. At this point everybody was also staring at the Australian. But no response came. It looked like he was in a trance. He called louder "Chase!" He almost yelled, and this time did the trick.

Chase jumped in his sit, practically. "What?" he asked. He looked again at the point he was previously observing, where the figure was, but it was already gone by now. He got even more scared at that moment. It had already got his mother, now it wouldn't stop for anything till it got him.

House was intrigued; the Australian looked like somebody had sucked all the color of his face with a straw, and it wasn't pretty to see.

"Heredi- what?" House asked, trying to get the blond back to subject and make the 'scared puppy with the tail between his legs' face go away. When the blond just looked at him puzzled, like he had no idea what he was talking about, the older doctor tried again "Your idea! Heredi what?"

That made it, Chase remembered. "It could be Hereditary Coproporphyria" and for there he focused on the diagnosis, concentrating in the medicine and nothing else, the dying woman was more important now. And it was something he knew he could solve.

x

When the woman was rightly diagnosed with Wiskott-Aldrich Syndrome, everyone, even Chase went home to rest. He was apprehensive, has been the whole day, he knew of what that figure could do, and what she wanted, and he knew it would do everything without a flinch.

He knew it would probably be useless but he lighted every light of his house, turned on the television, and got the old and forgotten chaplets, crosses and crucifixes he kept from when he was in seminary and spread them along the entire home.

Then he sat in the couch, to relax with some hot tea, and some Australian Rules football he had tivo-ed during the week, but couldn't watch due to the hard work.

As he watched and heard the narrator speaking the game he became concentrated. It was his favorite club playing, he was excited, it wasn't always that he watched it anymore, he used to do it every time when he lived in Australia, but since he moved he hasn't been following so much as he used to.

"Come on you idiot!" He yelled at the scream! "Damn-" He started to curse at the failed move. He was going to say an 'it' when he felt a cold hand on his right shoulder. He became pale. With a fast movement he pressed a button in the remote control who was right next his hand and the television went off.

And he could see through the reflex on the television. There _she _was, ripped clothes, ripped skin, blood dripping, long hair.

Chase felt his hair beating itself out of his chest.

_She_ smirked at him.

Then _her_ hands moved up, to the neck until his face, he gulped.

He could see _her_ broken nails and feel _her_ dead cold temperature.

He couldn't move.

_Her _hand stopped right above his nose and mouth, and pressed. He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

When he thought he was going to faint from lack of oxygen, the hand was gone. He could inhale again.

The only sign that he knew that wasn't a dream was because now there was a burn hand-shaped mark in his shoulder.

x

Somehow, he didn't know how, Chase got courage to lie down and sleep. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, and he couldn't involve anyone in it. So he laid down on his left shoulder, because his right one hurt from the burn.

He started sleeping quite fast. He was very tired from a busy day at work, plus these apparitions, took the rest of energy he had.

He hoped he would have an idea of how to solve this in the morning, if there was a way.

Suddenly he was awake. He woke up struggling to breathe. It took him a few seconds to realize that the reason of that was because there were two hands on his neck, tightening more and more his breathing passages.

When he managed to open his eyes to see, _she_ was already gone. He could breathe again.

That was when he was sure that it wanted his life, it wanted revenge, and it wanted soon.

He couldn't sleep anymore. He looked at the clock. It marked _3:47 AM. _That was too early to go work. But he could take a bath – that was fifteen, twenty minutes pushing it – and then breakfast plus getting ready were more fifteen minutes, that would be _4:30 AM _give it or take it by the time he left for work, that could be easily left aside with an excuse of coming early to work, plus they had a recovering patient, he could say he came to check up on her.

And that was what he did. Soon he was doing clinic duty. He didn't want to the stay alone at the Diagnostics Office because it had already been there. He knew he was been silly. It had found his home here in the States, it would find the clinic.

However, he didn't want to die. He was scared.

The rest of the day was boring for everyone, but tense for Chase, nothing happened and he continuously expected for something to happen.

At evening when it was almost time for them to leave, Chase just watched House, who was playing with some game in his cell phone.

"Yes! Win!" The older doctor celebrated "I'm good or I'm good Packman?"

Good? Chase thought. Yes, House was good.

He then looked at the white board, still not erased from yesterday, the symptoms and suggestions of diseases still written on the board.

House always solved a puzzle. He always cured people at the verge of dying.

And he was at the verge of dying.

He gulped. He didn't have anything to lose, had he? What was a mock when he would die?

He walked towards House's Personal Office, he could hear a bunch of steps behind him, following him, even though there was nobody else there, Foreman had gone home and Cameron was doing her clinic's duty before going home. There was only him and House there.

"House" He called, biting his lips, and swallowing saliva. The other looked up from his game. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You just did" House answered. He was curious; Chase has been acting strange since yesterday, and now this. He thought the Australian was an interesting piece of work; he was never bored when Chase was in the room, but seeing Chase tense the whole day made him slightly preoccupied.

Chase stared down, closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at House again.

"Can I sleep in your place?" He asked bluntly. There was no reason to keep furling around.

House raised an eyebrow "Why are you asking? And why should I let you?"

He thought quickly, he couldn't hide the truth, if something happened, House would be clueless, but then again he wouldn't believe it anyway.

"I can't sleep on my place." He started, the older doctor continued stared at him. "It's... haunted."

"What?" He got prepared to the other's mocking "Chase if it's about the monsters under your bed, you should know that your room with your lights off is an exact replicate of your room with your lights on"

Chase exhaled "Please House, I'm terrified, I don't know what to do anymore"

House then looked at those baby blues eyes, he could see he was truly desperate, scared. He couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. "Fine, you can sleep on my couch"

"Thank you" He was so glad the older male said yes. He truly hoped he would manage to get rid of _her. _He liked House, he was very smart, he would solve this puzzle for him, and he probably was his last hope. "Thank you so much"

House's eyebrows were furrowed. "You're welcome" He was asking himself what was happening to the blond.

x

At night House could tell Chase was agitated. He was continuously looking around like he was searching for something, but when the older doctor asked; he just answered that is nothing.

They were at the couch watching The OC when Chase started doing it again. And that was it.

"Ok. Chase, stop" He said in a firm voice, calling the younger man's attention. "Can't you just relax and enjoy Ryan and Marissa?"

Chase looked at him. "I'm sorry House... I'm just..." He shook his head softly.

"What? Nothing? Or really scared because you're being haunted?" He knew he was being harsh. He could see that the Intensivist wasn't in his best moments, but it was an automatic thing for House, he was being overly nice just by letting him sleep in his sleep in place, normally he would just laugh at him and then say no.

Then Chase just started looking at him with his upset baby blue eyes.

And Chase didn't know why he got so upset, he knew House was just being House and he should and did expect mocking like this when he asked to stay, but still hurt him.

"Ok, I'm sorry" House finally apologized. He hated those baby blue eyes staring right after him "Now stop staring at me"

And they both changed they looks from each other from the TV to the The OC again, it was a very nice scene between Seth and Summer; in House's opinion at least.

None of the two commented on how awkward they felt after that.

x

The next day at work was even more awkward for House and Chase, because they both went in at the same time and they new what waited for them when got back home.

House noticed Chase was still agitated, but he was less today than he was yesterday, for some reason that made him happy.

While for the Intensivist, he was still insecure, but for some reason he felt a little safer with House. _She_ hasn't appeared once since yesterday, while the night before it had appeared twice, maybe, just maybe, House could...

x

At night, Chase and House where at House's home again. Both were tired, but slightly less nervous than yesterday. The older noticed how the blond male seemed more relaxed after the busy day, but then again it could be just fatigue. However he knew those were two different things, but the fact that the Australian was better made him feel better.

Chase didn't know if he should. But after years with _her_ haunted him and his mother, he knew he couldn't avoid _her_. If it was going to get him, it would.

But right now, he hoped it wouldn't, he hoped it wouldn't ever find him living with House.

The thought made him happy, for some reason. Live with House.

He brushed the thought aside quickly. He remembered he hadn't showered today. He felt dirty.

"Can't I use your shower?" He asked.

House looked at him "Suit yourself. I don't want your beautiful hair becoming all dry and falling out; it would all be my fault if it happened. Go take your beauty shower"

Chase nodded. "Thanks"

x

Chase was in House's bathtub, relaxing. It was a nice for a change, he has been tense for days, and his small apartment didn't have a bathtub.

The water was practically filling the entire tub, he liked this way.

He took the soap to rub himself, when he noticed the soap came with a long strand of dark hair.

He raised an eyebrow, the strand was too long to be House's, unless...

Suddenly he noticed several strands of hair of hair coming from the bottom of the tub. Damn, he cursed, that was way too much hair to be stuck on a drain.

By this point, Chase's heart was already racing. He was becoming more and scared. It couldn't be _her _could be? No, he prayed, not in House's House.

He didn't want to involve House in it.

He guessed it was already too late.

He was sure it was her when the once clear water started becoming tainted red, from blood.

x

All House heard was a scream, a loud scared scream.

And he recognized it as being Chase's.

He could just not care, but Chase was acting way too strange these past few days for him to ignore. He went running as he could to his bathroom. When he got there, the door was locked.

He tried calling his name.

"Chase? Chase, are you alright?" He asked. But no answer came. That was when he realized that water was dripping from under the door, blood stained water. And if he wasn't sure something had happened, he was now. He took his wallet from his trousers' pocket and from inside of it, a credit card, in a few seconds the door was opened.

When he entered the bathroom, the shower was turned off, but the stained water was still going up and up.

He got to the tub were Chase was, but all he could see was red and black. Strands of long black hair. And they were spread all over the tub.

"What the..." He asked himself. It looked like there was somebody in the tub that it wasn't Chase, somebody that didn't belong from this world.

Suddenly, at the bottom, he managed to see, it was bright, Chase's blond hair.

House knew what he had to do. He stuck his hand inside the tub, it was disgusting, but he couldn't let Chase die.

With a fast movement he took Chase's entire body out of the bathtub, and put it on the floor.

Before he took the hand out of the water, he also took advantage of the moment and took the drain's cover out.

x

After a few minutes doing Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Chase finally started showing signals of coming back to the living world.

He started coughing and expelling the water from his lungs.

He opened his eyes and the first he could see was House.

All he could was, _Am I alive? Did House save me?_ He couldn't believe House saved him. Maybe House could indeed save him.

He was happy.

He smiled.

House on the other hand felt desperate, all he could think was that he couldn't let Chase die, he couldn't let Chase go. Then Chase started opening his eyes, and smiled. Why did that smile made everything feel better?

They just looked at each other for a few moments; they were still in the bathroom floor, happy with each other.

Suddenly their faces started coming closer and closer, until it was ended with a deep passionate kiss.

And that was when they understood everything.

And they didn't need words for that.

x

When the kiss was finished, Chase and House tried to get up.

"What happened?" The blond asked he went to the tub to check. There was just a clean empty tub, like nothing had happened before.

"Remember when you said you were being haunted? Well let's just say I believe you now"

Chase looked up to House. "Oh. Sorry to involve you this."

"It's okay. You can't do this on your own." He told him. "Besides, what would become of you without me by your side" He told Chase, hugging him and kissing his forehead, and the other understood it was his way of saying he would stay with him, he was happy with it.

"I'm so scared House. I don't know what to do. I don't wanna die! I tried everything! I even tried going to the seminary and get exorcised but even that didn't work out!" House could see desperation in his eyes.

"That explains a lot" House said thinking, trying to calm him down. "But let's go to the couch, this bathroom if freaking me out a little"

Chase nodded, and soon they were sitting by the older's couch, the younger was going to explain everything to House.

"Everything started when I was little, ten years give it or take, and my mom was taking me out to play. By that time, she was still in a happy marriage, no problems" House understood that meant she was still sober "We were going in a car when there was a turn, and my mom didn't see, but after the turn there was woman crossing the street. She hit her. It was horrible. Since then the woman hunts us, wanting revenge. She even already got my mom, destroyed our lives."

Chase was holding himself, he didn't want to cry. He wasn't a man who cried, but it was way too much for him. He breathed in deeply and then out. House took his hand, to calm him down. It was a small act, but for him was big, he wasn't meant to lovey-dovey acts.

The Diagnostician was thinking he was trying to remember of everything he read and watched that had to do with it. Suddenly he remembered of something.

"Wait, was she cremated?" House asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because I remember I watched in Supernatural, to stop haunting they basically say that you have to burn everything from the ghost that is haunting you... Don't you watch that?"

"I read everything, but no, I don't watch tv shows..." Chase was confused.

"It's your last shot."

Chase thought; he didn't believe it would work. He tried everything and nothing worked. But then again House was right, it was his last shot.

"Ok, let's go."

x

Soon they took a few days off work and flew to Australia. Luckily Chase knew the woman's name, and where she was buried from when he called a priest to do her Last Rites. He wasn't sure the family was Christian so he called one aside. It was one of things that never worked.

"Are you sure of this?" Chase asked, he was nervous, it was night and they were going to dig a body. Maybe he was wrong, maybe _she_ would be even more pissed at him for this.

"Are you asking me or yourself, Chase?" House asked him, Chase need to know "Chase you have to try everything. If this one already killed your mother, it's going to kill you too, you trying it or not. You already saw of it can do. I already saw of it can do"

House was right. Chase nodded.

They started digging.

x

House got tired soon. His legs started killing him, so Chase finished the digging.

When they found the coffin, they didn't need to open it, just opening a hole with the hoe to check if there was indeed a body in there.

And there was.

Just like Chase remembered her, from _her_ uncountable apparitions to him.

They threw alcohol and salt in the coffin hole to make it easier to fire to get and spread.

With a cheap lighter House had bought, they turned on the fire, and threw it on the coffin, lighting it up.

They watched as _she_ burned, slowly.

A pain guttural scream could be heard while the fire was on.

x

When they come back, everything seemed fine. It looked like it had worked. Chase was happy, for weeks nothing had happened.

He and House had moving in definitely, established what they felt for each other, and House didn't want anything happening to him without him knowing.

If anything happened to Chase, House would see, and he would protect him.

He wouldn't let anything happening to him, never.

But luckily it wouldn't need anymore.

The only danger now was evil angry patient's mothers and mobster's brothers who also were from the mob.

It had been almost six months since they had burned _her_ body. Chase was finally completely relaxed and House didn't think he was even happier.

x

"Okay, I'll take a quickly shower before heading to work. Will you wait for me?" Chase asked his partner.

"Yeah, sure" He answered; Chase smiled and kissed him in the lips before heading to the bathroom.

He wasn't in the bathtub, he wanted a quickly wash and for that just the shower was enough.

He was relaxed washing his hair when he noticed the water in his feet red, then he took his hands off his hands off his hair and looked at them.

Blood.

Instantly, he was more than scared.

He knew what that meant.

x

House looked at his watch, thirty minutes had already passed, and usually Chase's shower weren't more than twenty minutes, so quickly shower was gone.

He got worried.

He got up and limped to the bathroom.

He knocked in the door. "Chase?" The door opened itself, weird, he thought, it wasn't locked.

He entered, feeling more and more nervous now. Something had happened.

Behind the shower's curtain he could see Chase's body floppy and dropped in the floor.

He opened the curtains.

What he saw scared him for life. Dull open eyes, ripped, distorted skin to the muscles, eyes. Everything seemed broken and blood was everywhere.

And from the humid shower tiles, he could see a small image reflecting in them.

He didn't want to turn around to see.

He knew who it was.

And what was awaiting for him now.

x

x

The End!

x

x

Pinku: Soo... liked? I know it has elements of several stuff but I tried to make something more original, but still inspired but that. The love scenes were still the hardest... I hope House and Chase weren't ooc!

So liked? Please review and tell me!


End file.
